The BlindEyed Ninja
by BlackChaosMelvin
Summary: summary for each chapter inside. please don't kill me. no pairings really, implied SasuOC, if you look hard enough. what happens in the final showdown between the strongest ninja?
1. Chapter 1

I have FAR too much free time… Even though I got hit with this idea in the shower… I think… I don't really remember. Anywho, enjoy!

INFO YOU NEED: This is based… way after the show/book ends. (I think.) Naruto has become the Hokage, Sasuke and Sakura ended up together, and Kakashi… kind of disappeared. The Blind-Eyed Ninja (and anything involving said ninja) is my own creation. Unless it actually exists. Get over it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. I'll get over it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean there are more headbands missing?" the Hokage roared.

"We're sorry sir, but there are! More of the unmarked headbands are gone! That makes at least twenty just recently!"

The Hokage sat down, rubbing his temples agitatedly. For the past few weeks, many of the graduation headbands had mysteriously 'disappeared,' and no one could find the thief or manage to retrieve them. He sighed loudly as someone began knocking viciously on his door.

"COME IN!"

A panicked chuunin entered his office (for lack of a better word). "Lord Hokage, we believe we've caught the one responsible for the recent thefts!"

The Hokage looked at the chuunin, bewildered. If a few chuunin had captured this thief, it was either a work of chance, or one extremely badass jounin that allowed himself to be captured for some reason.

"Well? Bring him in!" the Hokage ordered.

The chuunin shrugged, then bolted back out the door. Everyone in the room (currently a total of three people) waited in silence for the thief to be brought out. Several moments later, the first chuunin and three more chuunin walked in, escorting their prisoner.

The captured ninja was actually a female jounin. She held her head high, and appeared to know exactly where she was going, even though her headband covered her eyes entirely. The plate on the headband that would have determined her home was covered with another headband, red over the silver plate. Her hair was pulled back tightly, except for two large bangs that framed the sides of her face.

"Well, well, Naruto, long time no see," the jounin said calmly, despite the fact that her hands were bound so if she was attacked, she couldn't defend herself.

One of the chuunin punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to buckle slightly. "Fool! You'll show the Hokage some respect!" he yelled.

The Hokage stood slowly, unsure of what he was dealing with. He walked towards the captured ninja. "Who are you? What is it you want?" he asked tentatively.

The jounin grinned darkly. "I'm disappointed, Naruto. You of all people should recognize me. And do you think I'm fool enough to disclose to you what I'm doing here with other people around?"

The chuunin in the room instantly drew shuriken and kunai knives, prepared to attack the fool jounin for her insolence. The Hokage held up a hand to stop them and uttered a single word:

"Leave."

The chuunin looked around at each other curiously, then reluctantly put their weapons away and walked out cautiously. The two chuunin that held the jounin took longer to leave, but with a dark glare from the Hokage, they slowly let go and made their way out. The jounin's dark grin returned.

"Fool. You've always been such a fool, Naruto." The jounin said, slowly reaching for the ties of her headbands. "But who would have guessed you'd be this foolish?"

The red headband fell to the floor and the plated headband fell around the jounin's neck. Her closed eyes opened revealing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The death of us all! No, not really. I just needed a small cliffhanger, that's all. Comments and critiques make it feel like Christmas. 'Specially critiques.

-Jaiyu


	2. Chapter 2

I would normally be cruel and sarcastic here, but I won't. For once. If you read this, please review. It'll make me feel a lot better. Even if you tell me that my story sucks and I should die. Just give me a review. (Preferably a good one.)

Again, anything with the Blind-Eyed Ninja is completely mine… I think. She's my character anyway. And, sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I did, there'd be a lot more Sasuke and Kakashi.

_**Recap:**_

_The red headband fell to the floor and the plated headband fell around the jounin's neck. Her closed eyes opened revealing…_

…two blazing sharingan eyes, each with four 'spokes.' When the jounin blinked a few times, it became obvious that there were several vein-looking-things around the sharingan that oddly resembled the byakugan. The plate on her headband was blank, with no mark to say where she was from. The jounin chuckled, looking up at Naruto's confused face. "I take it that means you remember me?"

Naruto blinked, gazing at the jounin's eyes. He remembered that odd kekkai genkai, but couldn't exactly place it. The jounin's amused grin disappeared as she glared angrily at the Hokage.

"I always knew you were an idiot, but I never thought you were _this _stupid." She drew several kunai knives from the holster on her waist and shifted into a battle stance that caused Naruto's eyes to light up in recognition.

"…Shinra?"

"Damn straight."

Shinra slid the kunai back into their holster and stood up straight again. "Why, Naruto, you look so speechless. You have to have _something_ to say at this point."

"I… I don't know…"

Shinra sighed, irritated by Naruto's idiotic behavior. Her hand slid back to the holster on her leg, pulling out three shuriken and a kunai. She lunged at Naruto, throwing the shuriken and preparing the kunai to strike. Naruto dodged the shuriken, shocked a little, and raised an arm to block the kunai. The small knife struck him square in the arm, and the force from Shinra knocked him across the room. A hint of the fierce Kyubi shone through in his eyes as he quickly performed his shadow clone jutsu. Shinra grinned darkly, performing an explosion jutsu quickly to expand the fighting ground.

All of the Naruto clones jumped at Shinra, crushing her slightly under their weight. She quickly performed another explosion, destroying most of them.

"Damn, Naruto. You've gained weight."

"Shut up."

Shinra glared darkly at Naruto. "I don't suppose you know what happens to the people who try to stop me. Most of them have ended up dead. Only one so far has survived, one of them barely won."

Naruto looked at her, slightly afraid by what she had said. _Who could she be talking about? And why… oh, right. The headbands. _He pulled out several shuriken and kunai of his own, preparing to strike. "Tell me! Who are you talking about?"

Shinra chuckled darkly. "The only one who survived used to be your teammate. The one who barely won was your sensei. Don't make me be any more specific."

Naruto shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck almost standing up. Sasuke had been in the hospital for a while now. If his injuries were because of Shinra, he was going to have to take some sort of revenge for his friend. And if Kakashi-sensei had won, why didn't he kill her, knowing what she'd done?

"You were the one who did that to Sasuke then," Naruto growled darkly, Kyubi coming out more and more as she spoke.

Shinra sighed. "I thought I wasn't going to have to spell that out for you. Yes, that was me. Uchiha blood is extremely fun to spill, especially with your precious Sakura watching. I almost thought she would fight for a minute, but she chickened out."

That was too much for Naruto. He cried out loudly and lunged at Shinra, weapons in hand and ready to strike. She dodged out of the way, pulling a kunai from her holster to block the weapons from one of his hands. Naruto's foot caught the back of her leg as he flew past, knocking her onto the ground. She sprung back up quickly, only to take a kunai in the leg from Naruto's second assault. She quickly activated her odd sharingan so she could dodge more easily. She performed an explosion jutsu, clearing some room for her to grab out another kunai and a large shuriken from her waist. She stood in a battle stance, waiting for Naruto to strike again.

Naruto's eyes flickered, Kyubi's influence nearly taking over him. He used a teleportation jutsu to close the distance between himself and Shinra and began an all-out offensive with both weapons and hand-to-hand combat. She parried most of his blows, hitting him a few times in the face and chest before…

…I decided I was done with this chapter. PLEASE review. I'll give you candy if you do. Thanks.

-Jaiyu


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, look, another chapter! This is the only thing I'll actually bother to put an end to. Ever. I don't even intend to end my life, so be happy this will one day end. But the end will be awesome. I promise. So, anywho, on with the story!

WARNING: Flashbacks in this one. Yay.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Jaiyu doesn't own Naruto. There would be much more Kakashi and Sasuke if she did. The only thing she owns is the plot and the OC Shinra. And everything to do with Shinra.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I have just realized, after watching the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children movie, that 'Shinra' is the name of the corporation that destroyed most of the world. I don't intend to change the name, I just wish to say that I did not intentionally copy anything from such a marvelous movie.

_**Recap:**_

_Naruto's eyes flickered, Kyubi's influence nearly taking over him. He used a teleportation jutsu to close the distance between himself and Shinra and began an all-out offensive with both weapons and hand-to-hand combat. She parried most of his blows, hitting him a few times in the face and chest before…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

… the two combatant's arms locked in a parry. Shinra's eyes flashed. It was obvious that this boy had learned all he could from Kakashi. She should know; she and the Copy Ninja had just fought, a little over a month ago…

_Kakashi jumped up, barely avoiding the explosion before it happened. He landed several yards away, then looked up at the source, a chuckling ninja whose eyes were covered. "Well, well, Kakashi. Your guard never goes down, not even when your nose is in one of your dirty books," the ninja said. _

_Kakashi stood slowly, looking at the ninja curiously. The way of dress was similar, as well as the voice. Kakashi's visible eye opened wide when he spotted the single sharingan-spoke-shaped scar on the ninja's neck. "Shinra? I thought you died!"_

_Shinra chuckled a little. "Me? Die in an explosion? Not likely, seeing as I caused that one as a distraction. Looked like it worked too."_

_Kakashi's only visible eye opened a little wider, shocked by what she had said. If the body that had been identified as Shinra's wasn't hers, what was it? It was too realistic to be a substitution…_

Shinra pushed viciously against Naruto's arms, knocking him backwards as well as forcing herself back a few yards. Naruto didn't waste any time, lunging forward again with several kunai drawn, poised to strike. It really was obvious that Kakashi had taught this boy and, contrary to popular belief, he had retained most of his sensei's teachings…

_Kakashi propelled himself forward off of the tree, landing on the ground. His revealed sharingan eye flashed as Shinra's odd sharingan activated, copying an advanced jutsu that Kakashi had used at the beginning of their fight. It was obvious that the young girl was wearing down; too much of her chakra used over such a short amount of time. Kakashi was getting a little worn, but he could still fight for a while. A large explosion went off behind Kakashi, caused by Shinra's most common jutsu. He flew forward for a moment in Shinra's general direction, before she lunged at him, several kunai and shuriken drawn and ready to attack. Kakashi moved quickly to avoid the full assault, barely blocking most of the kunai with a knife of his own…_

Shinra dodged around another barrage of shuriken from the outraged Hokage, throwing out several explosions to throw him off or confuse him. Naruto didn't fall for it, jumping forward to come face to face with Shinra. She growled in shock, pulling a concealed kunai out of her sleeve and slashing at Naruto's stomach. She made an impressive gash in his flesh, blood and some guts dripping out. The smell of fresh blood awakened a rage in her, close to demonic but still human. She had to keep control though, if she was going to live…

_Kakashi jumped, barely avoiding another explosion. He could tell that Shinra was reaching the end of her rope, about to unleash her most powerful attack. He knew he had to end it fast. He used his speed to get behind her quickly and, as she turned to face him, pulled a kunai and jammed it into her stomach, just inches away from a fatal strike. Shinra faltered, cringing at the pain and doubling over. But her hands never stopped moving. She quickly finished the sequence of hand movements, shouting out in pain as her chakra drained from her to use her most powerful attack against Kakashi. "Chasm Fire Jutsu!" she said, her voice harsh in pain. The flames attacked Kakashi, but they weren't as powerful as they should have been. Kakashi was thrown back, his arms and chest burned by the flames. _

_Shinra knelt down, one hand clutching the knife in her stomach, the other on the ground, keeping her from falling entirely. Her eyes were clenched shut, trying to block out the pain. She heard Kakashi call to her from the other side of their battle field._

_"I didn't want to do that, Shinra. But you gave me no choice."_

_Shinra looked up slowly, cracking an eye open to watch Kakashi walk away calmly, but definitely in pain. She growled as she pulled the kunai out of her stomach, dropping it on the ground and clenching her fists up against her stomach. She stood up and moved slowly, realizing that if she didn't get this fixed, she was dead. _

Shinra flinched back, narrowly dodging another kunai aimed at her heart. She growled as she quickly performed a hand sequence, causing yet another explosion. She growled loudly as the Hokage jumped through the smoke, launching several shuriken at her, as well as performing his Shadow Clone jutsu. The clones attacked, several of them going to strike and a few of them going to restrain Shinra. They tackled her back viciously against a wall, many of them being destroyed in the process.

Shinra roared in pain as the clones slammed her back against the wall. The real Naruto stepped forward, an odd grin on his face.

"For one who claims to have fought so well against both Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, you are one _pathetic_ excuse for a ninja," he said, pulling a single kunai knife out of the holster on his thigh.

Shinra grinned maniacally, the spokes on her odd sharingan setting off in a high-speed spin. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to maniacal slits. "What do you think of this then?"

…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaiyu leaving another semi-cliffhanger? NOOOOO! Anywho, reviews are good… very good. Mad propz to the genny62890 since she has commented this fic before… And this might be all of Kakashi I can get in, so enjoy it!

-Jaiyu


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again and welcome to the fic! Sooner or later, you people will have to review. I don't have much to say this time, since people haven't killed me about the Shinra thing… Anywho, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be much more Sasuke and Kakashi. Oh, and some Sakura bashing in this chapter. I really don't like her.

**DEDICATION**: This specific chapter is dedicated to my buddy, genny62890, since she's the only one who ever reviewed the story.

_**Recap:**_

_Shinra grinned maniacally, the spokes on her odd sharingan setting off in a high-speed spin. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to maniacal slits. "What do you think of this then?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra tilted her head back, closing her eyes. When she tipped her head forward again, her eyes had reduced to slits and her teeth were sharp points. Naruto stepped back quickly, shocked at the transformation. How the odd sharingan that Shinra possessed had turned to slits was completely strange to him.

"But wait, there's more," Shinra's voice rasped out strangely. She sounded like she was working to do something, but it couldn't be a jutsu because her hands were restrained. She visibly locked her jaw, twitching as two fire red angelic wings slid from her back, the tips of the long feathers becoming sharp as blades when they reached the air. Naruto's clones tried to jump away, but were destroyed in the process.

Shinra staggered forward slightly, looking up at Naruto with unfocused eyes. Naruto stepped back again, watching Shinra curiously.

"You're so bold… as to insult me… But you won't stand up to me? …How ironic," Shinra's voice rasped again, as her wings folded loosely against her back, causing her to stand up a little straighter. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped towards Naruto, like a wolf hunting its prey.

"Well? What do you think? I pulled this trick on Sasuke, and it nearly killed him. But I'm sure you remember that, seeing as you've been in to see him at least a hundred times," Shinra's voice growled.

Naruto stepped away from her, until he found a solid rock on the ground that he slowly leaned his foot against, ready to strike. "Yeah, what's your point? I wanted to see if my friend was still alive, after what you'd done to him!

Shinra chuckled darkly, stopping in her tracks and closing her eyes blissfully. "Yes… that was a good one. I wouldn't have thought that the Uchiha could be so weak…"

_Sasuke's eyes flashed as he jumped. Just as he moved, a kunai knife landed in the ground where he had just stood. He turned, growling, and called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_Shinra walked out of the trees, grinning at Sasuke and a frightened Sakura a little further off. "I hope I don't have to answer that first question…"_

_Shinra's hands clasped together as she quickly used an explosion jutsu. Sasuke attempted to dodge it, his feet getting slightly singed in the process. _

_"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice rang out loudly, worry dripping from every letter of the word. She stepped forward a few strides, but stopped dead in her tracks with one glare from Shinra. Sasuke stepped protectively in front of her, his sharingan eyes glaring at Shinra as he growled at her slightly._

_Shinra chuckled. "What, did I scare her? I came here looking for a fight, and I'd appreciate it if your little slut didn't get into it."_

_Sasuke pulled a kunai from his waist quickly, preparing to attack as he glared angrily at Shinra. "You would take that back, if you knew what was good for you."_

_Shinra chuckled again, not finding a threat. "Why are you protecting her? Is she the only thing you can get cheap around here? But, if you're so desperate to protect her, we fight. Now."_

Shinra's eyes opened again, her odd sharingan spinning even though nothing was happening. She pulled a double-edged kunai out of the holster on her thigh, preparing it to strike, as well as positioning her wings for enough speed and added attack power. She lunged at Naruto, a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

_Sasuke landed on the ground softly, panting heavily. Sakura took a step into the open, but Sasuke waved her back. Shinra stood several yards away, an amused grin on her face. "I knew it. The great Uchiha Sasuke can't stand up to a single female ninja. No wonder you picked Sakura."_

_That was enough for Sasuke. With a roar, he flew at Shinra, two kunai knives in his hand. He slashed them out at her, his eyes following as she dodged. He quickly put a foot down on the ground, pushing himself at her, using the kunai to cut her arms and stomach before jumping away, waiting for the fallen ninja to stand again._

_Shinra stood after a second, rolling on to her side and pushing herself up slowly. She growled as Sasuke just stood there, a calm gleam in his eyes. _He thinks he's won this, does he? I don't give up just like that anymore, _Shinra thought to herself, grinning. "Well, Sasuke, if you're so good, how well can you handle this?"_

_She tipped her head back slightly, closing her eyes half way. Two blood red angelic wings slid from her back, cutting off the baggy T-shirt she normally wore, exposing a black halter top. Her head fell back down, her bangs covering her eyes. When she looked back up at Sasuke, he stepped back, slightly afraid of what he was seeing._

_Shinra glanced across the battlefield at Sakura, who had already retreated behind the trees again. Sasuke moved his hands quickly, performing his housenka no jutsu, aiming the flames directly at the winged ninja. Shinra jumped nimbly away, dodging the flames and her odd sharingan activated, quickly copying the technique, only much stronger._

Naruto barely dodged Shinra's lunge, leaning back and trying to slash her with a kunai knife. The blade-sharp tips of Shinra's wings caught the Hokage off guard, cutting into his side, picking him up, and throwing him across the battlefield. Shinra forced the wings forward, stopping herself and landing on the ground. She grinned darkly as Naruto tried to force himself to stand.

"What's the matter? I thought you were supposed to be one of the best," she teased, watching Naruto wince as he touched the shallow cuts on his side.

"I am the best! You're… you're just cheating!" he yelled. His eyes flashed as he somehow formed a plan to defeat the rouge ninja, performing his shadow clone jutsu. The clones stood still around Shinra for a moment before jumping to attack her.

"Oh please, this again? You never learn, do you?" she chuckled, poising herself to eliminate most of the clones at once. She jumped up, extending her wings to full length, spinning in the air and cutting most of the clones to shreds. She landed back on the ground, growling as several solid kunai hit the bases of her wings, causing them to twitch uncontrollably, straightening painfully.

_Shinra threw Sasuke down through the air, using the hand seals for Ryuuka no Jutsu to follow the raven-haired ninja down through the air. Sasuke's body was engulfed in the flames, and Sakura screamed loudly from her hiding place in the trees._

Shinra's voice rang out loudly as she lunged at the Hokage once more, shuriken and kunai ready to strike Naruto's heart. He backflipped away from her, catching her off guard and using his feet to catapult her past him.

_Sasuke's back bounced slightly against the ground before he lay on the ground, completely motionless. Shinra stepped towards him slowly, pulling a double-bladed kunai out of the holster on her thigh. She slowly slipped the blade down, until she was only holding on to one of the points of the sharp knife._

Shinra spun in midair, using her wings to catch the air to get herself to land correctly. The long feathers on the ends of her wings flared out violently as she landed, kicking up dust. She growled and sprung forward again, making sure that this time, she wouldn't miss.

_Shinra slowly brought the kunai to the level of her ears. She grinned down maniacally at Sasuke. "Anything left to say?" One of Sasuke's eyes blinked open, the sharingan still activated._

_"And you wonder why I picked Sakura…"_

_Shinra growled, throwing the blade down, just centimeters above the Uchiha's heart. She stepped back once or twice, kicking off the ground and taking flight, making sure her wings were on a downbeat to slash and cut Sasuke's body. He screamed as the razor points made contact, falling silent after the rouge ninja had completely disappeared._

Shinra roared, flying through the air, both her hands full of shuriken and kunai. She slashed them out at the Hokage, expecting him to dodge. He did, falling right into the trap she had for him. She quickly went up at an almost vertical angle, hitting the Hokage with her wings, knocking him backwards. She dropped herself out of the air, landing with one foot solidly on his chest.

"You had the gall to insult me, now you die."

Shinra put her fingers in the ring of a kunai, raising it up to her ear to throw it in his heart. She chuckled darkly, her wings flaring. Her muscles twitched to release the kunai when…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaiyu decided this chapter was long enough already. Don't be depressed if you like Sasuke, you'll love the next chapter. Bye for now though!

-Jaiyu


	5. Chapter 5

sighs After I finish this chapter, it will probably be the end of this story. And then I won't have anything to do. For a while. So ask me to write something for you. If you do, I'll know you read my story and I'll adore you forever.

**DISCLAIMER: **Jaiyu does not own Naruto. Somehow, she thinks she'll survive.

**NOTE: **Jaiyu apologizes to all Sakura likers out there. Jaiyu happens to hate her. Sorry.

_**Recap:**_

_Shinra put her fingers in the ring of a kunai, raising it up to her ear to throw it in his heart. She chuckled darkly, her wings flaring. Her muscles twitched to release the kunai when…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…a huge black shuriken flew through the air, taking off Shinra's left wing. She roared out, staggering off of Naruto's chest, grasping at the pitiful remainder of her severed wing. Naruto rolled quickly out of the way of the fallen extremity, narrowly avoiding the large thing.

Shinra growled, grasping onto the stub of wing, looking at the weapon that had taken off the extension. "That's…" she growled, looking at the large, cross-shaped shuriken embedded in the ground. She spun around as quickly as she could, looking at the raven-haired man standing atop the partially destroyed building.

"Well, Sasuke. I didn't think you'd even be able to breathe yet."

Sasuke glared at Shinra from the rooftop, leaning lightly against a parapet on the remaining roof. "You know, you aren't good enough to kill me."

Shinra's odd sharingan eyes blazed up, and she pushed herself off the ground, gliding as well as she could towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke's sharingan activated as well, and he jumped, barely avoiding the rouge ninja's full-bodied tackle, but falling off of the ruins of the roof and rolling on the ground. He sat up again, face scrunched up in pain. Naruto dashed over to Sasuke's side, putting a hand on his shoulder gently with a worried look on his face. Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off coldly, struggling to his feet. He grasped one of the worst injuries on his left shoulder with his right hand, tugging his massive shuriken out of the ground, spreading his feet and glaring at the ninja on the roof. Shinra glared back down at him, her remaining wing hanging limply from her back.

Naruto suddenly laughed out loudly, pointing at Shinra. "You claim to be this amazing ninja, but you can't even fight now!"

Shinra's eyes narrowed, sharpening her glare. Her vision had been blurring slightly because of the pain, but Naruto's mocking had reawakened the deep rage and hatred that ran rampant in her blood. She snapped the wing straight out, the stub of the other wing trying to do the same. She drew a katana from a strapped down sheath on her leg, poising it to strike as she leapt off the roof in the direction of the two other ninja. She twisted in the air, contorting her wing so that the razor points of the feathertips would add extra damage.

Sasuke adjusted the large shuriken in his hand, his feet settling into a battle stance as Shinra flew at him. He raised the shuriken to block the katana, accidentally sending Shinra's razor sharp wings into Naruto. The Hokage stopped laughing, looking down at the feathers that were puncturing his chest. Shinra flipped away from him, ripping the razors out of him. She slid backwards on the ground, kicking up dust.

Naruto fell, first to his knees, then onto his hands, trying to support himself. He slowly brought one of his hands to one of the deepest wounds in his chest, covering it tightly and dropping entirely to the ground, moaning in pain. Sasuke stepped towards him, stopping when a small shuriken when whirling by his face.

"Where do you think you're going? We never finished our fight. Besides, the Air-Headed Hokage shouldn't have involved himself anyway, but he had to go be all _noble._" Shinra growled at the last word, chucking a kunai knife down into the ground. She stepped towards Sasuke slowly, a fierce grin on her face.

Sasuke raised the massive shuriken again, almost using it as a shield for half of his body. Even as he moved the weapon, his muscles still squirmed under scars from his previous battle with this rouge ninja.

Shinra moved quickly. She lunged forward, covering half the distance between herself and Sasuke before she had to hit the ground hard with her other foot, launching herself the rest of the way. She drew several kunai and shuriken as she flew towards Sasuke, as well as plucking a razor-sharp feather from the top of her remaining wing. She threw most of the kunai and shuriken from a distance, slashing out with the rest of them when she got close. Once all of her weapons were out of her hands, she thrust the feather forward, stabbing it into Sasuke's chest, pushing herself off his shoulder and landing behind him.

Sasuke fell to the ground, crumpling immediately. Shinra walked up behind him, grinning triumphantly. "So, do you think you'll actually _die_ this time, like a good little boy?"

Sasuke chuckled softly, picking up his giant shuriken very slowly. "No, actually, I think that'll be your job."

With that, he slashed the weapon back behind himself, slicing into Shinra's knees and shins, causing her to fall forward. Sasuke drew a kunai and…

---------------------------------------

Jaiyu decided she was done with this chapter, because she was bored with it. Reviews please!

-Jaiyu


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I really have no idea. I should have made the last chapter longer, but I really needed a cliffhanger and a break for my recovering inspiration. It just got out of a coma, and I don't need it slipping back into one. So yeah. Here goes the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, Jaiyu does not own Naruto. Or anything to do with it, except the character Shinra and Shinra's life. That's really about it.

_**Recap:**_

_Sasuke chuckled softly, picking up his giant shuriken very slowly. "No, actually, I think that'll be your job."_

_With that, he slashed the weapon back behind himself, slicing into Shinra's knees and shins, causing her to fall forward. Sasuke drew a kunai and…_

----------------------------------------

…slashed it into Shinra's chest as she fell towards him. The kunai went in deep, and he pulled it across her chest, cutting through bone, muscle, and other important things. Her eyes opened wide, her odd sharingan finally stopping its mad spinning. She fell first on her knees, trying to stay up as Sasuke managed to roll out of her way. She fell down on a hand, trying to cover the wound with the other. She toppled onto her side, laying on the ground, motionless.

Sasuke rested on one knee, panting heavily for a minute before standing up. He scanned the battlefield carefully, assessing the damage. His eyes passed over a blond blob in the center of the destroyed building. He opened his eyes wide, dashing across to the fallen Naruto, a.k.a. the blond blob.

Sasuke half fell to the ground, the running making his condition worse. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the blonde's head shifted slightly, making one eye visible to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, relieved that Naruto was alright, then helped the Hokage to his feet. Both men looked across the fields to the fallen rouge ninja, watching her still form for a second before looking around to survey the damage.

"Man… this is gonna take forever to clean up."

"You're such an idiot, Naruto…"

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you really think she's finally dead?"

"I can hope so. But, knowing her, it's only slightly possible."

Naruto groaned slightly, both at the pain he was in and at the possibility that Shinra could still be alive. His eyes swept across the field one more time.

_Okay… that used to be my desk… that was a wall… Shinra moving… another wall… door… Wait a minute… She's moving!_

Naruto stepped towards the fallen ninja slowly, not wanting to alert her if she really was moving. He watched her carefully, turning for just a second to catch Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha stepped closer to the fallen ninja as well, his sharingan eyes still twitching. The two watched her for a second, when…

----------------------------------------

…Jaiyu decided she hated this chapter and really wanted to be done with it. Reviews are great things. Thanks.


End file.
